


Fight or Flirt?

by BGee93



Series: TanaMaki Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, amused Makki, clueless Tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Tanaka is just waiting for his bus when a pink haired stranger keeps staring at him, just begging for a fight.THIS NOW HAS A BETA SO IT WILL BE UPDATED AND ENHANCED SOON.





	Fight or Flirt?

**Author's Note:**

> This happened due to a ship game and a hc chat in the HQ Writers discord. Hope you enjoy and thanks for actually reading this crack ship :D
> 
> Also thank you so much to StacySmash and ratlah for reading through this for me! <3 Much love you guys!

The guy was _still_ staring, and Tanaka’s patience was wearing thin. He likes to think that he’s gained control of some of his impulsiveness over the years but in all honesty he really hasn’t. To him the guy has been staring for far too long, at least ten minutes or more, but in reality it’s actually been less than three. Just long enough for the tall, slightly lanky looking guy to give him a few _very_ slow drags of his eyes up and down, eyeing him up with what looked to Tanaka to be a smug as all hell smirk.

A clear sign to him the dude was looking to start something. And who would Tanaka be if he didn’t give them what they so clearly wanted?

Breathing in heavily through his nose,brow twitching, while his lip slowly curved down Tanaka eyes the guy up like he’d done to him in a slow, lazy drag. Sending the person yet another dark glare once their eyes met again Tanaka gave into the growing urge to turn away from the street to fully face the pink haired guy who also appeared to be waiting for a bus. The sudden movement drew the others eyes back up to his face, having flicked them over Tanaka again, openly staring back at him as if he’d been doing nothing wrong. 

As if he hadn’t been eyeing Tanaka up obviously looking to start something.

“What the _hell_ are you lookin’ at?” he sneered, shoving his hands into his pockets, thumbs sticking out as he stomped forward heavily. Kicking up a few small stones with his steps Tanaka walked with determined purpose until he was directly in front of the guy. He had to look up, his eyes being more in line with the person’s neck, but that has never stopped Tanaka before. As a former Volleyball player he knew all too well that size meant nothing. 

Being this close Tanaka could actually see the color of the guys eyes, the small iris’ had made it difficult to see unless being this close, and he was, for just a second or two, shocked by how pretty of a deep grey-blue they were. An almost contrast to his bright pink hair which happened to look really soft from this angle, lightly lifting and whisping around in the autumn breeze. 

A soft huff brought him out of his wandering thoughts.

“You obviously,” Tanaka blinked, face slipping from his sneer into a deadpanned blank slate at the words which had been spoken oh so softly but the smugness blatantly clear and screaming in his ears. Tanaka’s mind shot through several different explanations to the words before landing on the one clearly stating the guy was far more cunning that he’d anticipated. 

Eyes widening just a fraction, Tanaka attempted to raise his intimidation as much as he possibly could. He must be rusty with it though as the guy simply quirked one of his thin brows as a soft smirk twitched the corner of his lip up giving him an uneven line. Growling deeply Tanaka moved even closer, coming in so close he could feel the strangers breath softly brushing over his face, their chests nearly touching, body heat waving between them enough to be noticable. Tanaka just barely ignored the pleasant scent of sweet cherries invading his nose, filling his lungs as he breathed deeply in and out.

“You wanna fight!? _Huh_!?” Pulling his hands from his pockets Tanaka fisted his hands and settled them on his hips, puffing his chest up as he continued sneering deeply. A snorting sound escaped the stranger as Tanaka watched his bottom lip get drawn into the guys mouth and bitten between a flash of straight, white teeth. Cursing silently Tanaka slowly felt himself losing the battle happening between them. Giving the guy his own ugly sound Tanaka tched and bumped their chests together, hoping to unsettle the guy or at least force him to step back a bit. 

Instead what suspiciously sounded like a low giggle vibrated the chest he touched before he pulled away, the guys lips fully curved up into a surprisingly charming smile of teeth and gums. Somehow his chest bump hadn’t budged the taller stranger at all, though Tanaka had put a little extra umph into the action. 

Tanaka’s expression wavered but he forced himself to hold strong. At least he hoped he was. But the sparkle in those grey-blue eyes were oddly undoing his control bit by bit as he found himself fighting off the urge to grin right back. Blinking slowly Tanaka also noticed the very, very small patch of freckled dusted across the guys cheeks just under his eyes, noticed the thin line of long lashes that were so light in color they looked like a trick of lighting at first. 

Tanaka found himself forcing away the thought of just how pretty this pink haired stranger standing in front of him, staring straight back with no hesitation, is. So much so that it was actually unnerving. Digging deep within himself he forced up as much of his attitude he could muster and huffed out words in a rush.

“You wanna fight let’s go then!” bumping against the guys chest again, still not being able to budge the guy even a fraction of an inch from where he stood, Tanaka threw his arms up and out away from him. Whatever reaction Tanaka had been expecting didn’t happen as the guy suddenly covered his mouth with a hand, snorting laughs escaping around the hand and filtering into his ears. They were still standing extremely close so the laughter made his chest bump against Tanaka’s. 

Blinking rapidly Tanaka’s whole face dropped into a blank slate, feet subconsciously taking a few steps back so he could look dumbly at the mirth filled stranger. He watched as the others shoulders shook with the barely concealed laughter, eyes squinting shut a bit as they filled a bit with moisture. The wet look of them only enhancing the glimmer of joy shining within them and brightening the color to more of a blue than the grey that was mixed in. Slowly as he listened to the soft, bubbly giggles mix with obnoxiously loud snorts Tanaka felt his blank face slowly lift and mold until he was relaxing into a gentle smirk of both curiosity and amusement. His mouth twitching up with each snort and eyes hooding low the longer he watched.

“ _Pfft_ , haha” the guy finally seemed to calm down. His hand leaving his mouth to wipe at his eyes like he had some tears waiting there. Tanaka’s grin grew, eyes wrinkling in the corners a bit as he casually slid his hands back into the warmth of his jeans pockets, noticing just how cold it was growing by the action, and suddenly glad he remembered to wear his beanie today. 

Cold weather and being bald never mixed well.

“Wha-what kinda fucking reaction is _‘pfft’_ ,” his chuckling stuttered question drew another snort from the guy, his chest oddly growing warm at the sound. A shit eating grin spread across the person’s face for a second before they deadpanned into seriousness, the brow quirking up once again.

“A normal one,” Tanaka threw his head back, barking out a laugh. The rolling sound of it echoing through the cold almost silent night air. The guy joined in after a minute but his laugh was soft and barely heard over Tanaka’s. There was also no snorts this time and Tanaka vaguely found himself wishing there was.

After a couple minutes his head fell forward again, grinned widely back up at the other, their eyes connecting in a moment of quiet amusement. Tanaka chose to be the one to break the silence now between them barely a minute into the moment.

“We fightin’ or what!?” despite the volume of his voice there was no attitude, no fire, no intent on actually fighting the person this time. Instead Tanaka said it more like an embarrassed tease. 

The roaring sound of an engine drew their eyes away from each other and Tanaka noticed the approaching bus, its lights bright and blinding causing him to look away quickly and blink spots away. It wasn’t the one he was waiting for but from the way the other began digging around in his bag Tanaka guessed his odd yet… satisfying somehow?.. Encounter was about to end. Without really realizing it his lips fell from the grin into a gentle pout, brows scrunching together as he glanced away towards the ground.

The bus slowed and pulled up near them with a screeching, cringing squeal and Tanaka stepped off to the side so the guy had room to pass and to let the exiting bodies move around him. He was still looking down at his shoes, the tip scuffing at the loose rubble beneath them a bit, when a hand popped into his view causing him to jerk his head up. Eyes meeting a sea of grey-blue as the guy slid something cold and flimsy into the elastic hem of his beanie.

“Adorable,” long fingers brushed his forehead, one of them poking between his brows where they were drawn together, as they pulled away. Tanaka stared at the now receding figure, eyes wide and jaw slackened enough that the breeze filtered through his lips. The guy turned and winked just before stepping onto the bus, the doors closing behind him in a noisy whoosh. Tanaka watched as he flashed a bus pass to the driver and chose a seat, turning once again towards Tanaka and smiling softly, eyes hooded almost sleepily, as the bus jerked as it slid away from the sidewalk. The roar of it’s engine slowly turning into a low rumble as it slid off into the distance.

Once it was finally out of sight Tanaka exhaled heavily, not even realizing he’d been holding a breath as his tight chest heaved the trapped oxygen out. After a few moments he reached up to pull the item from inside his hat.

“Wait… What?” it took a few swipes of his eyes over the business card for Tanaka to realize he’d just been given the guys number. His thumb rubbed over the surface, feeling the indents of the printed name beneath the pad of it. His voice whispering out the question that kept flowing through his brain. “What the fuck just happened?”


End file.
